


Now is Good

by saltylikecrait



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Rey accidentally overhears a conversation between Finn and Poe.





	Now is Good

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Finnrey Friday!

Rey hated thinking she was eavesdropping, not fond of people listening in on her own private conversations. Even a scavenger girl knew it was rude. 

But try as she might, she just couldn’t bring herself to step away from the closed door of Finn’s quarters. The Resistance gave private lodgings for being such a big deal, something he savored for only the highest ranking First Order officers ever got quarters that they didn’t have to share with anyone else. Rey wondered if it made him feel a little more of a sense of belonging; that he was important enough to earn this finally.

You see, she was just heading over to see what he was up to. The downside of meditation was that sometimes it brought her negative feelings to surface, leaving Rey in a state where she felt on-edge and jittery. It was something she was trying to work on, but more research into the issue led her to the discovery that this was far more common than she would have guessed. Even the Jedi of the fallen Order had reported this and sought the help of their masters.

Rey had no one to help her here, but she found that just talking to Finn for a little while, just so she wouldn’t be alone with her thoughts, made her feel light years better.

And she intended to knock at the durasteel door until she heard him and Poe on the other side, chatting.

_“Finn,”_ Poe’s muffled voice was trying to sound calm. _“I’m sure there’s nothing to worry about. I see the way she looks at you. Everyone does.”_

Someone began to pace, their footsteps lightly thumping against the cold floor of the base. When she heard his voice, Rey guessed it was Finn.

She could hear the anxiety in his voice, how it crackled a little as he spoke. _“Rose said that too, but what if we’re all wrong?”_ He sounded like he was on the verge of a panic attack. _“I love her so much and I’m worried she won’t come back the next battle or she doesn’t like me the same way or-"_

A girl. Finn was talking about a girl. He and Rose broke up weeks ago, but he never mentioned being interested in someone else so quickly. Rey had really thought… well, her heart clenched in her chest and she felt her hopes drop again. 

_“Finn! This is a war. There will always be a chance, but trust me, you’ll rather know than never.”_

A sudden stomp echoed in the room, startling Rey. It had to have come from Finn, but she had never seen him this upset before.

_“And how do you know that, Poe?”_ he demanded.

There was a slow _creak_ next, Rey guessing it was from the metal frame of Finn’s bed. Perhaps Poe was getting up, or maybe Finn was sitting down. She was hoping it was the latter, actually. 

Poe’s voice was soft. _“I know because my parents went through the same thing. It was hard on them, never knowing if their time together would be their last, worried about each other constantly. I thought I was an accident for the longest time, then I learned they decided to have me because they knew they might not get the chance later.”_

Though Poe’s parents were well known in the Resistance, Rey had never heard him talk about them like this. She loved his stories about his mother, Shara Bey and all the adventures she had during the days of the Rebellion. And well, like a young Poe, Rey assumed he was an accident. Few couples would want to take on the added responsibilities of a child when they were fighting a war.

_“So I’m saying, Finn, is you’ll want to find out just because you might regret not knowing later. Just ask her. Rey’s not going to let you down.”_

Her heartbeat sped up when she heard her name. Finn liked - no wait, he said love, didn’t he? Finn loved _her?_ Rey?

If she wasn’t feeling so giddy inside, Rey might have heard more movement in the room getting closer to the door and have the decency to get away and pretend she heard nothing. But distracted with her thoughts and overwhelmingly joyful emotion, she didn’t realize they were coming out until it was too late.

“Go tell her-" Poe continued talking over the _woosh_ of the automatic door. Pausing, Rey, Finn, and Poe looked back and forth between each other. Hoping her face wasn’t blushing and that the grin still wide across her face wasn’t creepy, she tried to come up with a reason to why she was standing outside Finn’s door and listening in to a very private conversation.

“Oh! Finn! Poe!” She tried her best to sound surprised. “I was just looking for you.”

Looking uncomfortable, Finn clenched his hands into fists for a moment before relaxing. “Err… How long were you standing there?”

“Not… long,” she squeaked.

Obviously not believing her, Poe smiled with amusement before he began to walk away. Watching him, Finn was shocked.

“Hey, I thought-"

Poe waved his hand passively. “Games can wait. I think you two have a lot to talk about.”

They watched him vanish around a corner and looked back at each other in silence. Awkwardly, Finn scratched the back of his neck. 

“Guess you heard all that?”

Rey tried to feign innocence, though her slight smile gave everything away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Then, her grin widened; she couldn’t help it. “But I think you have something to tell me?”

He didn’t respond at first and she panicked, wondering if he was backing out already or if she heard wrong, that her hopeful brain made the whole conversation up. But then, he matched her expression as if suddenly realizing that if she was sticking around and directly asking him meant she had at least some interest in what he had to say.

“I dunno,” he began. “This might take a while and it’s not something to talk about while walking down the base. Is now good for you?” He craned his neck to look back at his empty quarters.

She tugged on his hand to get his attention, never more certain in her life. “Now is good.”


End file.
